


Winter Snow

by brokibrodinson



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold and Kenways don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Snow

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you set out to write porn and end up with disgusting fluff

Connor was not exactly the most demonstrative person, even by Haytham’s standards, so he was surprised therefore when instead of keeping firmly to his own side of the bed after removing his wet clothes like he usually did, Connor shifted closer so his body was pressed firmly against his father’s beneath the covers and rested his head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong with you?” Haytham asked quizzically, glancing down at him while keeping his place in his book with one long finger.

“’m tired,” Connor murmured, his words possessing none of the careful precision with which he normally spoke. “You are warm,” he added, shifting his naked body yet closer.

“And you’re freezing,” Haytham replied, displeased. “Where have you been?”

“Out,” Connor said simply, moving his head slightly so his cold nose was pressed against Haytham’s warm skin just above the collar of his nightshirt. Haytham hissed through his teeth at the sudden icy sensation, but did not move.

“It’s a wonder you haven’t frozen to death with all the running about in snow that you do,” he commented idly, turning the page.

Connor took a while to reply, and for a moment Haytham assumed he’d simply dropped off to sleep.

“You would miss me too much,” he said finally, the words whispered against his father’s throat.

Haytham stilled imperceptibly before a small smile tugged at his mouth, unseen by Connor.

“You cannot prove that, and no one would believe you,” he retorted.

“Nevertheless, it is the truth,” Connor said, closing his eyes and smirking to himself.

Resigning himself to finishing his book another time, Haytham marked his page and closed the book with a sigh before setting it aside on his bedside table.

His attention now undivided, the Templar dropped one hand beneath the covers to wrap an arm around Connor’s waist and pull him flush against himself, noting that he was finally starting to warm up.

Connor did not resist as he was dragged closer, moving only to settle himself more comfortably beneath the blankets.  

Haytham wondered absently if Connor was always so amenable to being touched when he was cold. He couldn’t recall it being so, but perhaps it was only now revealed because Connor felt comfortable enough with him to do so. The thought filled him with warm pride despite himself.

A brush of lips against his cheek halted his thoughts.

Haytham turned to ask what he was doing – such tenderness was extremely rare between the two of them – but Connor simply moved to intercept his mouth instead, kissing him softly and without insistence.

Even as he inwardly scoffed at himself, Haytham gave into the kiss and allowed Connor to maintain control of it, one hand coming up to tangle fingers in his hair.

Eagerly taking up the given ground, Connor pushed for more, boldly climbing into Haytham’s lap to straddle his waist as the kiss deepened.

Haytham groaned but did not protest, and heartened, Connor rolled his hips down to grind against his father’s cock.

Helpless to resist the sudden wave of pleasure at the movement, Haytham thrust up in response, his long nightshirt falling down his legs at the motion to tangle around his hips.

Annoyed by the obstruction, Connor reached down underneath himself to push the offending garment further up and off Haytham’s burgeoning erection before wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a few teasing pumps.

Haytham cursed under his breath, hips snapping forward in a bid for more contact, but Connor simply withdrew his hand with a wicked look at the older man.

Slumping back with a sigh, Haytham let him do as he willed, not really in the mood to vie for dominance this particular night.

Having correctly interpreted Haytham’s sigh of defeat, Connor resolved to take his time, and leaned in to nuzzle affectionately at Haytham’s jaw.

Haytham felt a twinge of impatience but was willing to bide his time; Connor would grant him what they both wanted soon enough.

In the meantime, he dragged Connor’s head up by the hair for a very long and thorough kiss, not letting him draw away until his lips were rosy and his cheeks were flushed.

Admiring his handiwork, Haytham smirked at the Assassin and received a dazed look in return.

Blinking a couple of times, Connor growled hungrily, and wrapped a firm arm around the back of Haytham’s neck to steady himself as he lowered his body to align with Haytham’s.

Spitting into his hand and swiftly curling his fingers around his own cock to ease the friction with his saliva, Connor began to move against Haytham, their cocks sliding together with a lazy sort of indulgence.

Connor was impatient now too however, and soon gave into the urge to simply work them to orgasm with a few swift strokes of his hand around both of them instead.

He spilled first, pitching forward and groaning as he did so, muffling his sounds of pleasure against Haytham’s chest.

Luckily for Haytham he didn’t still the movement of his fist, and soon the Templar came with a sigh of satisfaction and a final jerk of his hips.

Thus sated, Connor stretched back out on the bed, half on top of Haytham, and pulled the blankets back up over them both.

Haytham had half a mind to push Connor off him, knowing he’d probably begin to feel claustrophobic later, but for now he decided to allow this intrusion of personal space.

Already tired out from whatever he’d been up to outside, Connor was happy to curl up next to Haytham, his face buried between his neck and shoulder, one leg haphazardly thrown over one of his father’s.

Heavy-lidded, he smiled lazily against Haytham’s skin. “I would miss you too,” he muttered sleepily. “If you were gone.”

Haytham turned to give him a curious look, but his son was already asleep.

“Idiot,” he said fondly, and pulled Connor into a loose embrace beneath the covers before surrendering to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> idk either guys


End file.
